Heretofore, in accordance with details of a transaction with a customer, an ATM or the like that is used in a financial institution, a store or the like allows the customer to, for example, deposit cash, such as banknotes and coins or the like, or to withdraw cash.
Among ATMs there is, for example, an ATM that includes: a banknote deposit and withdrawal section for transferring banknotes to and from customers; a verification section that verifies the denominations of deposited banknotes and whether the banknotes are authentic or counterfeit; a temporary holding section that temporarily retains inserted banknotes; a conveyance section that conveys the banknotes; and banknote cassettes that store the banknotes of the respective denominations.
In an ATM, it has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-152722) to retain normal banknotes that have been determined to be normal by a verification section in a temporary holding section but stack abnormal banknotes that are determined to be abnormal in a banknote deposit and withdrawal section, in which there is no physical divider between the abnormal banknotes and inserted banknotes.